


Lovebug

by rrosewhip



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Confessions, Human!Kiibo, M/M, i was gonna make it canon but i didnt like that idea so i ditched it, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 15:35:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13720695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rrosewhip/pseuds/rrosewhip
Summary: Valentine's Day had arrived and Kiibo was going to tell Saihara how he feels.





	Lovebug

**Author's Note:**

> au where you give your crush flowers for Valentines and they end up being allergic to them! thats what this was but it pretty much derailed...and the title is a jonas brothers song because im terrible at coming up with my own titles
> 
> this is so late i apologize i started it before valentines and i just...didn't finish it because i was lazy. i haven't proofread it or anything as usual, so there are probably errors here and there. i'm not crazy over this, like at all i don't think i wrote this very well and they feel ooc but i don't wanna postpone this any longer so jsadfkdsf, it's kind of rushed too but i hope you like it anyways!!

Valentine’s Day had arrived and it made Kiibo feel anxious. He didn't normally get anything romantic from anyone, and that was fine, he appreciated the treats his friends would get him. It was a nice holiday, he liked seeing people happy with others and he liked expressing his love for his friends. But he was going to give something to someone this year that wasn’t necessarily platonic and it made him a little panicky because  _ what if they don’t like his gift, what if they laugh at him, what if they reject him in front of everyone? _

It made his heart pound and he wanted to chicken out. But, his friends put a little pressure on him to do it so he decided that he must (he also already bought the flowers and wrote the note so he supposes that it’d also be a waste of his money, time, and effort, if he didn’t pull through). It didn’t make him any less nervous though. His palms were sweating a  _ lot _ .

Kaede ushered him out into the hall and pointed towards the open locker. The open locker which belonged to Saihara. Kiibo didn’t know how they got it open, and he didn’t  _ want _ to know because he’s sure it involves Ouma somehow, and Kiibo prefers to stay in the dark about the others shenanigans.

He takes a deep breath to calm his nerves, one which didn’t help at all, and walked timidly to the locker. He felt like he was being timed, and that Saihara would pop up out of nowhere and his plans would be foiled. It was making his hands shakes so he carefully set the flowers in his locker, making sure the note was still attached, and shut it quickly. He turned around, his face burning, and Kaede was giving him an encouraging thumbs up.

At lunch time, Kiibo waits nervously at the spot in which his note specified. He still felt kind of shaky, but it was a mixture of nervousness and timid excitement at the same time. He looked out at all of the people walking around and counted the amount of couples he saw.  _ One...two...three...four...Saihara’s right over there...five _ ...Kiibo felt his nerves grow once he did a double take at seeing Saihara. He took a deep breath, made an attempt to calm himself, and waved over to him.

Saihara smiled a bit and waved back as he made his way over. Kiibo’s starting to think he should have planned out what he was going to say now. 

“Kiibo, hi.” Saihara greeted, holding Kiibo’s note lightly in one hand and the flowers in the other. He felt embarrassed seeing him holding them but he pushed the feeling down as deep as he could for right now. He can flounder later.

“Hi.” Kiibo’s voice isn’t free of a little shake.

“Thank you for the uh, flowers.” Saihara says, making a small movement of his hand which holds them. Kiibos nods a you’re welcome and Saihara lets out a sneeze.

“Oh, bless you! Are you alright, Saihara? You’re not getting sick are you?” Kiibo was always so insistent on making sure his friends were taking care of themselves and this was no different than any other time. “Do you need a tissue?” 

Saihara shakes his head. “N-no, I’m okay, I think it’s just allergies.” 

“Ah!” Kiibo shouted in sudden realization. “I forgot you are mildly allergic to flowers!” Kiibo feels a wave of guilt wash over him. “I’m so sorry I forgot! What kind of friend am I, oh no.” Kiibo has to look away from embarrassment.  _ I’m such a fool... _

“I-It’s alright, Kiibo. Don’t worry about it, they’re really nice flowers, I couldn’t just throw them away.” Saihara assures. “Really, it’s fine.” Saihara’s voice is softer when he said that. It causes Kiibo to lift his head up and Saihara smiles kindly.

“I really am sorry I forgot...I just wanted to get you something for valentine’s day because I really like you and everyone was saying I should get you something and I was so nervous I guess it must have slipped my mind and I feel so silly for forgetting!” Kiibo rambles and is pushing his finger tips together like he does when under stress. 

“H-Huh?”

“Wha — Oh, I just...said I liked you didn’t I?” Kiibo says slowly and looks at Saihara wide-eyed. Saihara looks back at him with the same expression and red cheeks. All he does is nod in response and Kiibo’s ears feel extremely hot. He shuffles and pulls the neckline of his hoodie over his face a little.

It’s quiet for a moment, and it makes Kiibo’s insides churn uncomfortably. He’s ready to leave now.

“I, I’m gonna...go...This is awkward I’m sorry I made it awkward.” Kiibo apologizes and he goes to walk away but Saihara takes hold of his wrist before he can leave.

“Wait!” Kiibo stares. “I, um...Sorry I was just...trying to process this whole thing…” He trails and clears his throat. “I’m, I’m not very good at this kind of thing, but I-I like you too! I have for a while actually...So, please...don’t leave.” 

An odd sound comes from Kiibo, one that sounds half like a yelp and half like a whine and wants to hide away from Saihara’s stare. He feels kind of light at the same time though. Kind of like he’s floating.

“Oh…” Is all Kiibo manages to say with a short laugh following it. “A-alright…”

They stare at each other quietly for what seems like years and then the spell breaks when Saihara’s name is shouted from somewhere behind them. Kiibo recognizes it to be Kaito’s.

Saihara turns and makes a gesture that says to give him a second. Kiibo can't see Kaito’s response, but he assumes it was an ‘okay’.

“Saihara?” 

“Hm?”

“...” Kiibo opens his mouth but nothings comes out. He shifts to sit criss cross and clears his throat. “Is it okay...if...I hold your hand for a second…? I, I know you're about to go I just...” He sounds embarrassed and shy and Saihara looks at him with a soft and assuring smile.

He nods. “Of course, Kiibo.” He holds his hand out palm up. Kiibo takes it in his own and laces their fingers. Saihara’s palms are kind of sweaty and Kiibo’s are probably oddly cold, so it’s not ideal but it’s still nice.

Kiibo feels relaxed. He thought his heart would be beating a lot faster and he’d be a lot sweatier holding hands with the one person he’s had feelings for for months, but instead his heart beats steady and his mind is at ease. He wonders if Saihara feels this way, or if he feels vaguely similar. He wonders if Saihara’s heart aches when he can’t speak to him, or if his stomach gets filled with butterflies when he’s around. He wonders if Saihara gets restless before they’re about to hang out, or if he feels like everything is right in the world when they hang out.

“...Saihara?”

“Yeah?”

“Thanks for liking me back.”

Saihara lets out a faint laugh and nods. “It’s not a problem, Kiibo. Thanks for liking me in the first place.” Kiibo smiles brightly and nods enthusiastically.

“Of course! It’s a pleasure liking you!” He beams and Saihara squeezes his hand with another laugh.

“I should get going.” Saihara sighs contently and Kiibo nods. He's a bit reluctant to let go of Saihara’s hand but lets go anyways. Saihara’s fingertips trail down Kiibo’s palm and it makes Kiibo’s ears burn.

“I'll see you later, Kiibo.” Saihara smiles and Kiibo nods.

Saihara starts to walk away but Kiibo calls out to him quickly. “Wait, Saihara!”

He turns. “Yeah?"

Kiibo’s face is definitely burning up and he's pushing his fingers together again. “Uhm, can we...are we...dating now? Or, uhm...w-will you go out, with, with me?” He repeats himself a little and now he feels like he's going to faint but resists the urge.

Saihara walks back over and takes Kiibo’s hand in his again. “Y-yes, yeah, I'll go out with you, Kiibo.” He sounds a little embarrasses himself and his cheeks are dusted with a pink hue. 

“That makes me really happy.” Kiibo smiles and Saihara squeezes his hand again.

“Me too.” He smiles back. Saihara looks hesitant about something for a moment and glances over his shoulder before looking back to Kiibo. “I'll see you later.” He says softly.

Kiibo nods. “Okay.” Saihara nods back and lets go of his hand. He very quickly gives Kiibo a chaste peck on the lips before he quickly rushes off embarrassed.

Kiibo stands there stunned, processing what happened. Saihara had kissed him. It was only a peck and lasted for a barely two seconds but Kiibo feels oddly energized. It was soft, kind, and sweet and being so close to Saihara made him feel light.

Kiibo hoped he’d get to kiss Saihara again.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed!! kudos and comments are appreciated as well as feedback in general! you can find me at tumblr here:
> 
> tumblr: brotatoochips
> 
> thanks again!!


End file.
